


Babbling Babe

by Deliggle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliggle/pseuds/Deliggle
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's son William is all grown up. But an injury lands him in the hospital where he meets a charming woman who has a babbling problem (sound familiar)?This is my first work so I appreciate all criticism.Cheers!





	Babbling Babe

"Stethoscope. stethoscope. stethoscope. stethoscope. stethoscope. stethoscope," Sanju chanted as she walked, okay more like speed walked, down the hospital corridor evading people and nurses and ignoring the questioning looks people shot her way. When she got to room 487 she didn’t even think twice before opening the door and barrelling through. Her purposeful stupor was shattered when she realized the comatose patient was no longer well comatose and his entire family, axe that, his entire village it seemed, came to see him. Fuck she thought before she quickly pasted a smile on her face. She got ready to tell them she just needed her white coat which she had left in this room and had her pager and her stethoscope…yes she needed that right now. She quickly scanned the room while babbling more to herself than anyone, "Hello so nice to see everyone in here at 4 in the morning…I kind of thought these were sleeping hours but I mean we are in the hospital and I am the worst possible person to be lecturing someone about their sleeping habits…speaking of sleepers..” she trailed off as her eyes collided with the recently comatose patient. Damn he had the prettiest eyes and although his body was covered in those paper thin robe things she could tell he was built under it…kinda hot if you asked her but doctor patient professionalism was no joke. She sat through a five hour conference every year and she wasn’t going to be one of those people whose stories they use for the what not to do segment of the seminar. “great job in waking up…thats just.. terrific”. Sanju Kapoor was the opposite of professional in most settings. Her mother yelled at her daily for wearing pyjama shirts in public and for never actually doing her hair. To Sanju, a bun was acceptable and t shirts were the comfiest clothing in the world so she never understood her mother’s lectures. Atlas, she desperately needed to get out of this room and go help a woman at 8 cm dilated go push out a baby or she was going to lose her job. 

"right so cool cool cool” she whispered more to herself than anyone else as she spotted her white coat…her treasured white coat with the stethoscope and basically her entire life. It also had her chocolate supply and working for more than 24 hours earned Sanju at least one snickers bar even if it was just the fun sized one. She was giddy with the excitement of eating that sugary treat as she slung on her white coat over the green flowy dress she had worn to the date that wouldn’t be spoken of anymore. Not only had she dressed up for the asshole, she had worn heels and done her hair in those perfect curls she knew her mom would have approved of. And what did her date give her in return? An hour of boring conversation about his stupid desk job and him going on and on about wanting a wife who would want to be a stay at home mom. When they got to that point of the conversation Sanju had actually gotten nauseous and thought she was going to be sick. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and made a mental note to never allow her mother to set her up with guys again. Sure she was 26 and yes her ovaries were not getting any younger (she was painfully aware of this as a gynaecologist) but she didn’t need a man and she had to convince her mother of that soon if she didn’t want to be roped together with a maccgonistic husband who wouldn’t let her work. She sighed deeply and turned to the 10 people in the room…gosh didn’t they have a limit on how many people visited in this hospital? She didn’t know any of the rules since it was her first week but it was highly improbable. Sanju faced them as if she was facing a jury as a defendant. “right so it was so nice meeting everyone, even though I did all the talking” she trailed off as she rubbed her forehead feeling the impeding headache she always felt when she worked this late and for this many hours. “it would be so amazing if you could not tell the chief that I was...” Sanju jumped as she saw the door open and like the devil himself (herself?) Chief of Medicine Lisa Schwartz walked into the room. All Sanju could think at that moment was fuccccckkkk and to her dismay as she heard the awkward chuckles behind her she realized she had spoken her mind. The chief shot her a look as she said “excuse me Dr. Kapoor”. Almost on instinct Sanju replied with “oh call me Sanju”. As she realized she made another blunder back to back with the lady that had full authority to fire her Sanju squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to everything and everyone above that she be saved from this mess of a day. 

Will couldn’t help but be enamoured by the five foot two (maybe three but barely if she was) firecracker in his room. today was not his day…to say the least. Getting into the crossfires of his father’s green arrow escapades was something Will was used to ever since he joined Team Arrow; however, getting injured and having to be taken to the hospital was a whole new ballgame. Good thing Will loved baseball and excelled at the sport as evident by the multitude of high school and college trophies on his parent’s mantel. He watched in entertainment as the woman in front of him, Dr. Kapoor according to Dr. Schwartz and Sanju according to her stood with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clasped in front of her bust in full prayer mode. If he hadn’t just woken up from a coma and if he wasn’t fully aware of the stitches holding his ribs in Will would have laughed. Dr. Schwartz was not feeling the same way since she stared at Sanju with a confused slightly concerned expression. “Dr. Kapoor. if you’re done doing what you’re doing do you care to explain why you’re in this room?” Schwartz questioned. In the most comical way, Sanju opened one eye as if peeking at Dr. Swartz’s expression before she opened her other and dropped her hands. This time Will couldn’t hold back the chuckle that escaped his mouth. His ribs scolded him for the mishap but he quickly forgot the pain as all 5 ft 2 of Dr. Kapoor shifted to face him, tilted her head to the side, and then looked at him for less than a second before turning her full attention to Dr. Schwartz. Her cocking her head brought Will’s attention to her hair which currently cascaded down her back in curls. “Damn she was beautiful” Will thought. 

She was all business as she sucked in a breath tightened the lapels of her white coat around her and monologued, “right so first off just wanted to say thank you for employing me chief, can I call you chief? probably not right? What do you prefer? Chief of medicine or Dr. Shwartz but you worked so hard to be a chief so you know I’ll just call you chief. Right so what happened was the ER was short staffed about five hours ago and I got a beep on my pager” as she said that she jammed her hand into her white coat pocket and she jumbled around to find said pager. In the process of doing so the entire room heard the tell tale sound of candy wrappers and the slight blush spreading across Sanju’s face revealed that she heard the noise as well. She found her culprit pulled it out and flashed it to Dr. Shwartz before continuing. “So I get to the ER and this, well this man was just there bleeding out through his shirt and no other doctors were available so I checked him out.” she said that last part all in a rush and only realized the double entendre of her statement when Dr. Shwartz exclaimed “you did what?” That set Sanju off and arms flailing she explained, “not check him out check him out like whoa you look hot check him out but like strictly doctor patient (she pointed at herself when she said doctor and him when she said patient) checking out.” When no one said anything Sanju put both arms up and said “I totally attended the professionalism in the workplace seminar and I took notes I promise.” She ended that statement with a cross over her heart and Will couldn’t stop the smile from escaping his lips if he even tried. It was now Dr. Shwartz’s turn to close her eyes but she was only in that place for a second before she opened them and answered “Alright Dr. Kapoor, thank you for explaining your situation, I can handle the patient from here. Keep your pager on you just in case I have any other questions. You’re free to go.” The smile that Will was wearing for the last couple minutes melted as he saw Sanju's response to Dr. Schwartz. She flashed the chief of medicine a blinding smile and Will held back a groan as he realized she had dimples…those little divots were his kryptonite and she wore them so well. Sanju stepped forward in a motion to hug the chief before she realized the chief was probably not the hugging type and instead clasped her hands together again and with the most elegant turn he had seen, pivoted to look at his family. They got the same smile from heaven treatment before she turned to him. Her smiled remained on her face but seeing his intense look made it falter for a second before she brought the wattage back up. “Take care” she whispered. And with that sweet as hell sentiment that Will knew he was going to replay for days on days she mouthed a “thank you” to Dr. Schwartz before heading out of the room and out of his life…or so he thought.


End file.
